Something We've Never Expected
by takaxdesu
Summary: HGSS HPDM Harry and Draco have just started dating and Hermione is jealous, she has a new crush on Harry and has recently fought with Ron, leaving her with noone to go to. But, when a certain professor intervenes, it may be their saving grace. CHAPTER 7!
1. Our Deepeat Regrets

_CHAPTER 1: OUR DEEPEST REGRETS_

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you NO?" screamed Hermione as she slammed the door in Ron's face, leaving him outside one of the Burrow's many guest bedrooms. It was the third time this week that the red-haired boy had angered the bushy haired girl. He assumed it was hormones, or the fact that Harry and Draco had come out of the closet and started dating recently.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, it's just a Quidditch match," the boy said in his usual whiny voice. He honestly couldn't figure out what she was making such a big deal about, it really was just a bloody Quidditch match, but he wasn't about to yell that at the top of his lungs, it was bad enough she was mad at him for asking her to come with him in the first place.

But through the door, her voice could be heard shouting, "_THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE IT SOUND SO MUCH LIKE A DATE_!" and something, obviously thrown, made a loud thump as it collided with the oak door. And again, she screamed, "_YOU KNOW I STILL LOVE HARRY_!"

By this time, Ron was still outside the door, but shocked. He had suspected something between the two of them since 4th year when Rita Skeeter's article debuted, telling why Rita thought Hermione visited Harry before the first task, but he never expected it to go anywhere. Besides, Harry was with Draco, and Ron was kept in the dark about Hermione and Harry's relationship when it was going on throughout the first three weeks of summer. There wasn't a chance, at least not in his mind, that Hermione could still have a crush on him.

He shrugged slightly, he gave up. He walked away from the door, he wasn't going to make it worse. As he walked to his own room, past the guest room in which Harry was staying, he was surprised he didn't hear Draco's silky voice reverberating past the door. He lay down on his own bed and was about to open his comic book when he heard the greasy voice of the Potions master. He quirked an eyebrow, why was the Hogwarts professor at the Burrow? He got on the floor and rested his ear against the rotting wood planks, to hear what was being said better.

"Excuse the interruption, Molly, but I've heard Mister Potter is here and I would like a word with him." Severus' smirk showed through here, Dumbledore planned on bringing back the boy's Occlumency lessons and had of course convinced Severus to give it another shot. With Voldemort's return, Dumbledore apparently thought that it was necessary, as Harry was the wizarding world's last major defense.

Molly Weasley had scurried from where she sat in the living room, working on her knitting, to the door near the kitchen where he stood. She obviously didn't mind that he let himself in, she smiled warmly as she invited him to sit down at the kitchen table. He took a seat, hiding his disgust towards how the lower-class family lived, much like Lucius. She offered him a cup of tea and just as she was about to call for Harry, Hermione came trotting down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hermione dear," the woman said brightly. Hermione glanced over in their direction then went for a glass of pumpkin juice. Severus smirked shortly in her direction, he was at least giving the slightest effort towards being polite, if not halfway decent towards the girl.

"Miss Granger, you are ready for N.E.W.T.S., I expect," he said with a slight smirk as he took a small sip of his tea. "Been studying for them all summer, correct?" he rested the cup of tea in his lap instead of on the table, leaning back slightly in the old wooden chair.

Hermione smiled slightly as the professor started talking to her. "Oh yes of course, Professor Snape, I've been studying like mad for them." She set the pitcher down on the counter with a small thud as her anger came through. She turned around to face them and continued, "I guess I'll be seeing you in class, as usual. Until then, excuse me." She strode out of the room, then padded softly up the stairs, still hiding her anger towards Ron's repeated attempts to get her on a date. Everything seemed somewhat peaceful until the sound of a slamming door filled the house.

A few seconds later, Harry could be heard, muffled of course, presumably at her door. "'Mione, open up." She unwillingly unlatched the lock and the door swung open to her on the bed, sobbing slightly, her glass on the nightstand. He walked in and sat down lightly next to her, rubbing her back as she cried into his chest. In a hushed tone, he spoke. "'Mione, what's wrong?" He rested his chin on her head, bringing his other hand up to stroke her hair.

She was trying to talk, but her tears and his gradually wettening shirt muffled her already quiet voice. She pulled away from his arms, a hand still rested on his chest, wiping her tears from her face with the other. When she finally found her voice, her words were broken but when she finished forcing them out, he understood what she was trying to say.

Harry was a tad shocked, Hermione hadn't told him many of these things until shortly before he asked Draco out, so he wasn't sure how to react to what she had just told him. He knew she had feelings for him left over from their brief relationship, and he felt the guilt of leaving her so broken to beginning a new relationship with Draco Malfoy of all people, but he never knew they were this intense. All he could say to all this new information was, "Hermione, I wish you would have told me all this before." He smiled shortly to assure her that he understood, it seemed that was most important to her at the moment.

She took her hand off his chest and tucked her hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back in front of her face when she looked down. He pushed it back so that it was behind her, hanging down her back. She looked up at him and gazed into his warm hazel eyes, bringing her hand to his face, resting it on his cheek. She could no longer hold in this impulse, she leaned up and kissed him short and sweetly on the lips. She pulled away, then looked down once more. She knew he was shocked by the kiss, and she also understood the fact that he didn't know exactly what to say.

He finally, after close to five minutes of sheer silence, managed to string together a few words, thinking each one out as it left his lips. "Hermione," he started, choosing not to use the affectionate pet name he and Ron had come up with, "you know you're my best friend and I care deeply for you but you have to understand, I love Draco." He sighed slightly as he glanced into her eyes, trying to see what she was feeling.

"I know, Harry," she replied in an understanding but shaking tone, "but I wish that I could still call you mine." She smiled slightly, she wanted to be happy for him, and she hugged him tight, him returning the favor. As her head rested on his shoulder, she remembered the short three weeks of summer they had together, before he and Draco became an item. And as he rested his chin on her head, he felt watched so he glanced up to find Draco in the doorway, the usual scowl planted on his face.

"It'd be in your best interest to keep your filthy Mudblood hands off of my boyfriend, Granger," he snarled at her, glaring at Harry and fighting himself back from smacking the girl across the face. Hermione lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and pulled away, getting up, picking up her glass and left without a word. "It seems that Mudbloods like her don't have a thing for clean drinks," he said with a sneer.

Harry glared at him and as he rose from where he sat on the bed, going over to Draco and leaning in until his face was less than an inch away from the blonde's. "You would do well not to go around calling my friends Mudbloods, Draco," he said angrily, pulling away and walking out, he wanted to talk to Ron about something. When he reached his door, he knocked and heard shuffling inside for a few moments. Ron, thinking it was his mother on the other side, leapt up and swung it open, relieved to find it was his raven-haired friend. "Ron, I'd like to talk to you about the Quidditch match."

Ron bit his lip, he didn't exactly want everyone to know he was trying to get Hermione on a date. He blushed deeply, his cheeks turning the color of his blazing red hair, now both his friends, including the object of his affection, knew about his feelings. "So you know, huh?" he said, his voice not so whiny, but his eyes wandering, he was looking at everything but Harry, a sign there was something attached. "She told you?" was the only other thing he could force out at the moment.

Harry nodded slightly and leaned against the doorframe, smiling shortly before continuing, "She told me everything. That's what I want to talk to you about, it's something the both of us regret the most." He crossed his arms over his chest raising an eyebrow, a sign that this particular conversation should be secret. Ron moved aside so that Harry could enter, and then closed the door after he did so.


	2. A Change of Heart

**_CHAPTER 2: A CHANGE OF HEART_**

As the two boys had their discussion upstairs, their bushy haired friend found herself enjoying the company of Severus Snape. She found herself debating on the importance of the Polyjuice potion with him. And the professor didn't exactly hate it, either. She did present many strong points, many he could not counter, which was a first, as many of his students' knowledge stooped to the level he found to be less than satisfactory.

The two were just about to finish on the point of how this particular potion could help obtain useful information when they found they were not alone. In fact, none other than Ginny Weasley, the youngest child of Molly and Arthur, also their only daughter, had joined them. She cleared her throat and Severus was the first to look up from the conversation. He then hinted to Hermione to do the same.

Once Ginny finally had their attention, she spoke. "Harry told me to tell you that Ron said that he has somewhat of a crush on you and would very much appreciate it if you would join him at the Quidditch match this weekend," she finished, taking a breath, as she had run down the stairs to deliver this message. Hermione smiled, she wasn't so much annoyed now, it was amusing, his persistence. She in fact found it to be quite funny that he just would not give up so she sighed and closed her eyes momentarily.

As she opened her eyes seconds later, she rubbed her forehead slightly, she was beginning to get a slight headache from the excitement of that day, and said, "Well, if it isn't much trouble for you, you may tell Ron that I'm not sure if I return this feeling of his but I would surely love to join him at the match," and a small smile appeared on the girl's lips. Ginny nodded and trotted back up the stairs to deliver the newest message to her brother.

Severus had been watching it all take place from where he sat. He, who had come to speak to Harry, figured that tonight wouldn't be the best time for a chat, as there was a lot going on, so he rose from his chair and nodded ever so slightly in Hermione's direction, apparently his way of saying goodbye. "I suppose we can continue this discussion another day, am I right, Miss Granger?" he said as he stopped just outside the door, turning his head over his shoulder so that she could hear him. He then continued walking, then Apparated off.

Hermione, who had since risen from her own chair, smiled and said somewhat to herself, "Of course, Professor," and chuckled as Ron's whooping and Harry's ridiculous laughter could be heard, emanating from the Weasley boy's bedroom. She giggled herself, it was funny he was so into it, and covered her mouth with her hand, as if to hold back a burst of laughter.

Back upstairs, Ron was beside himself with joy. He wouldn't stop babbling, he was continuously thinking about Hermione, most likely planning that Friday out in his mind as he tripped over his own words in an attempt to tell Harry exactly how happy he was. For what seemed like the fiftieth time, he asked, "Ginny, are you absolutely sure that's what she said?" and seemed to giggle as Ginny rolled her eyes and replied in a slightly annoyed tone with the answer she had given him many times before.

And, just when they thought it would come to no end, Draco glided into the room, stopping beside his boyfriend, slipping an arm around his waist and pecking him on the cheek. Harry, of course, returned it with a small kiss on the lips. "If you'll excuse us," he said curtly to the two Weasleys they were about to abandon. "Got some catching up to do," he said with a wink in his lover's direction.

Ginny sat down on the end of the bed, patting a spot next to her, indicating for Ron to join her, which he did shortly after. She thought this privacy would be the perfect opportunity to fully inform her seemingly oblivious brother to the full extent of a certain girl's boundaries, expectations, and emotional limits, which she of course saved for last as it would take the longest.

She cleared her throat once more and started off with a slight smirk, "There are…….certain…_things_ about Hermione that you may need to know ahead of time, before you go bounding around her at this match." She turned her head to look at him, he was already off into space. But, as she started off and then got into how Hermione, like most girls, liked to feel special every once in a while, he decided he would make an exception to his own rule and at least _seem _like he gave a rat's hairy arse.

This speech must have lasted at least two hours, a time that the subject of that conversation found useful to go outside and think about the summer that had seemingly passed before her eyes. She thought about the events of the summer, and also remembered that the upcoming term would not only end her last free summer, but also signify her last term at the school she had grown to love.

She sighed, pumpkin juice untouched, reminiscing about her three weeks as Harry's girlfriend. She remembered every kiss, each small glance that was exchanged, every time he held her hands in his own, and most of all, the chills that sped down her spine every single time they touched. She also thought about the conversation she had with Severus, not once had her friends' names been mentioned in vain. There was something new about the professor that peaked her interest, something she couldn't quite figure out.

Whatever it was that had changed, she told herself, it was too late to think about it now. She walked back into the Burrow with a small smile as the dramatic 'ugh'-like sigh of Ronald Weasley signaled the end of the nice little discussion he had with his sister. She herself sighed as she placed her glass on the counter and made her way up the stairs, heading to the room she had stayed in for the past two months. And as she lay down in her bed, she smiled and closed her eyes, soon drifting off into a deep sleep.

A sleep, unfortunately, that did not come so easily for Draco. He had been lying awake for too long, he was running out of ideas. He eventually resorted to just watching Harry as he slept, which seemed a bit psycho but it was somewhat soothing for the blonde. As he watched his brown-haired boyfriend in a slumber, he was relaxed enough so that he could close his own eyes. He, too, after an hour or so of this strange behavior, found himself tired and drifted off into a deep and much needed slumber of his own.

And now the entire house was fast asleep. The dishes that washed themselves during the day were still, the knitting that managed to finish itself lay on the couch in the sitting room, and all of the hands of the clock, which indicated the state of all current residents, all pointed to one spot: Bed. Which, at such a late hour of the night, was the best place for them all to be.


	3. Strangest Adventures

**_CHAPTER 3: STRANGEST ADVENTURES_**

The next morning, all the house's residents found it was the last Friday before term, which meant the post from the school would be coming. But, since the Quidditch match was that day, they all agreed to postpone school shopping until the next day. It was a grudging decision, Molly Weasley normally frowned upon the idea of wasting more time, but she was willing to make an exception just this once, especially for Ron, whom she had affectionately named Ronniekins.

They all ate a hurried breakfast, as Arthur needed to get to work, as well as Bill, Percy, and Charlie. Ron and Hermione were of course on their way to the Quidditch match, Harry had a special day planned out for Draco and himself, and Molly and Ginny were going to tidy up the house a bit while everyone was gone. They would have done so the previous night, but all things considered, there would have been to much to be heard, not enough room for thought to concentrate on cleaning.

The older Weasleys were the first to leave, then Harry finally finished getting ready, leaving with Draco to their day together, and then last but not least, Ron and Hermione were hustled out the door and given a Portkey to take right outside the grounds of the Quidditch match. They went outside to place they had planned, they then set it down on the ground and looked each other in the eye and they both nodded, they were ready. They both placed a finger on the boot at the same time and they were rushed off to the grounds, feeling the same ripping sensation as they made their way.

Once they arrived, they found it was Bulgaria against the Holyhead Harpies, so of course Hermione was excited that she would get to see Viktor again, Ron in close competition with her, as Viktor was his favorite Seeker, and in his opinion, the best in the world. They found their seats and Ron bought the both of them Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The silence that had been between the two of them since they had left the house was bugging him, neither of them dared to say a word, the previous night's harsh words were still fresh in their minds.

"Ron?" she said as she was in the middle of sucking on a caramel-flavored bean. She had finished about half of her box, and it wasn't even the beginning of the game, she giggled as she thought of all the beans she could eat throughout the actual match, depending on how fast Viktor caught the Snitch. Which, they both figured, would be in decent time, as Krum was one of the youngest and the best Seeker, in the professional world of course, as Harry was their friend and he was quite good at it.

Ron looked over from talking to the salesman and handed her another box of Every Flavor Beans, taking one for himself as well. "Yeah?" he said as he dipped his hand into his current box of sweets. His sister's words were still fresh in his head, girls liked to feel special when with a guy. He had paid attention to that point, if nothing else. Besides, if he was going to tell Hermione how he really felt about her, he would need to spoil her all he could.

"How come you wanted to bring me to this match?" she asked as she sipped on her pumpkin juice, it was her favorite lately. She was curious, she never thought that Ron would ever want to be more than her friend, but of course she hadn't noticed how she had changed throughout the years. Her figure had filled itself out and her hair was sleeker and easier to manage, her as an entire person had grown over the six years that the Golden Trio were together.

Ron found himself stuttering for a bit, he was kind of nervous, considering she had just come right out and asked him. He shrugged slightly and replied, "I dunno, really, I guess I wanted to bring you because I…..I…." he started stuttering again. Hermione giggled and he glared at her then chuckled a bit himself. "I guess it's because I like you. There, I said it." He looked over at her, she looked down just before he did so, and she began ruffling around in her beans, looking for the perfect flavor.

She wasn't ruffling around for long, she finally popped a strawberry-flavored one in her mouth and looked up at him. "Ron I'm so sorry, I don't think I return the feeling." Her smile from receiving more of her favorite sweets almost instantly changed to a look of sympathy. She felt horrible that he had gone and done all this only to be turned down. With a small sigh, she said, "But look, let's just enjoy the match, alright?"

Ron looked over at the pitch for a second, the teams were coming on, it was a sign that the match would be starting soon. He then looked over at her and smiled slightly, "Yeah, let's enjoy the match." He hugged her for a moment, she returned the favor. When she pulled away, he smiled, "Maybe you'll get to hang out with Vik again, eh?" he said with a laugh and a slight nudge on the girl's arm.

Hermione laughed, he knew her all too well. She nudged him back and said, "Well I'm glad you're not too upset. And of course, I always find my way to Vik, we've been old pals since fourth year." She smiled slightly and turned her gaze to the pitch, Viktor was making his way to making a fly-by of his fans' half of the stands. "Like I said," she finished with a smirk as Viktor flew by once then stopped in front of her.

"Hermione," Viktor said with a smile. "Good to see you again." This made her laugh, he was a quiet person, she was amazed he said as much as he did. "Cheer the loudest for me, alright?" he continued, then turning to look at the pitch then back at her. "See you after the match." He then flew off and rejoined his team, leaving Hermione and Ron in a fit of laughter.

Hermione smiled and watched as he flew away and rejoined his team. Then, she couldn't help but giggle and say, "At least he finally learned how to say my name right," as a smile appeared on Ron's face. She shook her head and handed him a cherry-flavored bean. "Those are good," she said with a smile, they were still close friends, even if he did have a crush on her. "Bloody hard to find in all the other ones, though."

Ron smiled and popped it in his mouth. "Bloody hell these are good," he said with a laugh in his voice. "This should be quite interesting, this match. Let's just hope Viktor catches the Snitch, and doesn't spend the entire match watching you." He glanced over at the pitch, shaking his head playfully and then glancing over at her..

"Well well well if it isn't the Weasley boy and his Mudblood girlfriend," said a greasy voice. "Out for a date, are we?" The two friends turned around to find themselves facing none other than Lucius Malfoy. Ron glared at him and Hermione was about to empty her box of beans on the blonde's head. It was obvious that she was done being referred to so obnoxiously as the greasiest name society could possibly think up. She was ready to just punch the man, in all honesty, as he had caused her and her friends enough trouble as it was throughout the past years.

"Bugger off Malfoy, go and shag yourself somewhere," said Ron with his glare towards the man increasing with every second he stood there. "Or can't you get it through your thick head that you're unwanted and honestly, you enjoy yourself as a better shag than your own wife." With that, he turned around, half-tempted to flip the older wizard off, but thought better of it, considering the man was a Deatheater, let alone one of the most trusted one.

Hermione also turned her back to the man, then he eventually picked up the hint and strode off to sit with his wife, Narcissa, who was equally disliked among the Weasleys and anyone else with a mind to destroy Voldemort's power. She looked over at Ron and said, "Let it go, Ron, he's harmless without his Deatheater friends." She gave him a friendly smile and placed a hand on his shoulder as she spoke to him, she didn't feel like having him steamed the entire day, it was one of their last free days for a while.

He glanced over at her then back towards the pitch and said, "Well we'll see how harmless he is when I go Unforgivable on his slimy arse." Then, the angry expression that had taken up residence on his face changed to a relaxed one as the match finally started. "Saved by the Quaffle," he said as the referee sent the Quaffle, along with the other balls, into the air, then all the players taking off, Viktor finding a good spot to hover as he looked for the Snitch.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed, or boxes of Bertie Bott's, to say the least, until the announcer exclaimed that the Snitch had finally been spotted. Bulgaria was ahead of the Harpies, 100-70, which wasn't far apart, but with the concentrated look on Krum's face, he would make it impossible for the Harpies to seal the gap. He dived into his signature move, the Wronksi feint, once he figured out which direction the Snitch would go, following it close to the ground, then reaching out for it and pulling up once the Snitch went up as well.

He was chasing it for a while, today's Snitch was an evasive little bugger, and the opposing team almost got it once, but he, after five minutes or so, finally managed to secure it between his fingers, holding on to it tight once he got a grip, feeling the frantic beating go down as the golden, winged ball found struggling to be no use, folding its wings in once it finally stopped resisting. Viktor smirked, it was now 250-70, he had managed to broaden the gap between the two scores quite a bit.

When the match was over, Viktor kept his promise to see Hermione after the game, he hadn't seen her in almost a year, and flew over to where her and Ron had been sitting, they were almost ready to leave. "Hermione, Ron, did you both enjoy the match?" Even though he addressed the both of them, he was primarily staring at Hermione. He was as surprised as they were that he was talking as much as he was.

Hermione smiled and nudged Ron to at least speak, she looked over at him to find he was fighting back laughter, he was amused at Viktor's antics. "Ron…at least say hi," she said in a hushed tone. Looking back over at Viktor, she said, "It was a lot of fun to watch, as always, Viktor," for some reason it felt good to say his name. She smiled once more, it was easy to smile when in his presence. With a small laugh she said, "Ron's got a lot of sugar in his system," and glanced over at Ron once more, this time tilting her head slightly in the other boy's direction, indicating for Ron to at least manage out a hello.

"He….he…hello" Ron forced out, there was a significant snicker to his voice. Turning to face Hermione he said, "I'm going to make sure the Portkey is still there. I'll leave you two to catch up, there is a lot to discuss." With that, he walked off and out of the grounds, leaving a blushing Hermione alone with a most certainly amused Viktor Krum.

He broke the awkward silence that surrounded them after a few endless seconds of staring into her eyes. "Well, I must return to my team, I'll write you sometime," he said as he planted a small kiss on her cheek. She placed her hand over the spot that he had kissed as he flew away to rejoin his friends from the team. She also walked out and off the stands to join Ron, he had grabbed everything and was waiting by the Portkey.

As she joined him, their eyes locked as they prepared to do the same thing they had done in order to leave. They made sure they had everything with them and on them, then they placed a finger on the boot, then they were flown off to the field just outside the Burrow's front yard. And as they walked up the driveway and were just about to walk through the door, which he of course held open for her, she purposefully brushed her hand against his.

This, of course, was a sign there were no tense feelings between them any longer. And right before she closed the door to her room, she whispered, "I'll go to a Quidditch match with you any day, Ron Weasley, even if it's not as your girlfriend." She smiled, then slipped into her room, closing the door softly, him doing the same seconds later, after he processed what he had just heard her say. But of course the picture of Krum he had in his room, hanging on the wall, said in that same thick, accented voice, "Lucky bastard."


	4. Living With The Past

_**CHAPTER 4: **_

Harry, Draco, Ginny, and Hermione had already passed through the barrier that allowed them onto the famed Platform 9 ¾. But just as Ron was preparing to do the same, Molly, who as always wanted to see them all off, began to get a bit teary-eyed, showered the boy with kisses, it was the last time she would wave at them as the train carrying both Ron and Ginny, sped off towards Hogwarts. "You be careful in these dark times, and do look after Ginny," she said as Ron slipped onto the train and out of sight.

And as he sat down next to Hermione, Draco sneered and said, "I would say your mother is the only one who fawns over you like that, right Weasel?" This remark, of course, earned him a glare from the red-haired boy and even his messy-haired boyfriend, who promptly removed his hand from the blonde's. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed in a way that was a bit too melodramatic for Malfoy, who had risen from his seat and crossed the compartment, opening the sliding door and said, "I'm going to get something from the trolley," as he walked out and the glass door thumped shut behind him.

Harry glanced over in his best friend's direction and steamed, "Why are you always driving him away like that?" as he watched his lover disappear from sight. Ron looked both shocked and very offended as he was accused of making the Malfoy boy always go away. _'It isn't always him, you know' _slid across his mind, and Harry knew it was the truth.

"Drive him away?" Ron sputtered angrily, "Why the bloody hell are you going out with him to begin with?" he continued, fuming with anger, his face turning the color of his blazing red hair. He had finally had it with Draco, "stupid bloody bouncing ferret," he muttered, just loud enough for a angered Harry to hear.

"Ron," he started, the opening of the compartment door interrupted him. He looked up, expecting to see Draco, but instead found himself looking at a tall strawberry-blonde woman in black robes with a vine-like pattern on the hem and edges of the sleeves in a deep red. The way she stood in the doorway seemed intimidating, yet something in how she smiled warmly at the group of friends made her seem a little kinder than their Potions Master, Severus Snape. She gestured for them to continue their conversation, but Harry shook his head shortly, this conversation wasn't exactly one for a professor to hear.

"Good evening to you," she said brightly, "if you don't mind, I'd like a word with Miss Hermione Granger." She continued to smile warmly at them after saying this, she figured it would be a short conversation and Hermione Granger could return to the conversation that she seemed to want to budge into. Her Irish accent was thick, but not overdone, and there was a sense of command as she spoke.

Hermione soon figured out that this woman was Karisma Chase, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor because she recognized her face and had read about her taking the position in the Daily Prophet and in their Hogwarts school letters. Also, not only would this woman be the new Dark Arts professor, she would be taking over as Head Nurse after this year, Pomfrey would be retiring then and wanted Karisma to take over, as she was a very good Healer at St. Mungo's and quite knowledgeable on the many spells that just might save a person in a duel with a student or a Dark wizard. Hermione nodded and said, "Of course, Professor," and then glanced over at each of her friends, shooting them both a glare as she did so, and got up to join the professor.

And as the compartment door slid shut behind them, Harry glared straight at Ron, someone he would normally consider a friend but wasn't thinking too highly of him right now. "I've already talked to you about this. You know why I asked him out, you know why he's decided to accept me. But if you insist on hearing it all again, it's all because there's been a slight respect between the two of us since we got to this bloody school first year!" he said, his voice growing louder and louder as he went on.

Ron scoffed. "Respect? How can you say there's a respect between you two since first year? He's tried to kill you before, Harry! That's an odd way to show someone respect," he fumed, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the boy. "Besides, you weren't exactly jumping his bones when he made those 'POTTER STINKS' badges," this was more muttered, but it was still loud enough to be heard. Ron was fuming, his face now matched the red crest of Gryffindor on the robes that hung from the overhead storage.

"Would you stop being a thick-headed git for more than a second?" he shouted, he was starting to thank the fact that the compartment door was soundproof, otherwise the other end of the train would hear them fighting. "Besides, it's done and we can't exactly turn back time, can we? The Ministry's entire stock of Time-Turners was smashed and it'll be ages before they make more!"

Ron sighed overdramatically and then decided he wanted to go visit Seamus and all his other friends that seemed not to be stabbing him in the back at every turn. He got up hastily and stormed out of the room, slamming the glass door behind him, halfway to his friends' shouldering past Draco, who was on his way back to Harry with a handful of pumpkin pasties. "Bloody good luck with that ferret and the rat," he said as he stormed into Seamus' compartment, shutting the door behind him.

As Draco entered, he noticed Hermione talking to a tall blonde woman, but he wasn't going to ask what they were discussing, it might be private. As he sat down next to Harry, he held out the hand that was full of treats and said, "Pumpkin pasty?" in a I-don't-know-what's-going-on-but-I-might-not-want-to-so-just-don't-tell-me tone and a fake smile plastered on his face, Harry looked like he could take on a Maticore and a Hungarian Horntail all at once.

Harry glanced over at the blonde boy, he was still frustrated with Ron, but Draco always fixed the moment just a little bit. He placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek before taking a pasty from him and then taking out a treacle tart he had bought from the trolley. As he glanced into Harry's eyes and slipped his hand into Harry's, Hermione walked back in and plopped down across from them, a huge smile on her face. Harry noticed how satisfied she looked and said with a laugh, "What's got you so chipper?"

Hermione smiled as though Viktor had just appeared in front of her and said, "You know how she's the knew Dark Arts professor? She just asked me to be her teaching assistant. I've just become the teacher's assistant for Dark Arts…this is wonderful! Finally, someone notices how HARD I've worked in that class!" with that same smile that lit up the room, not caring how Harry and Draco were looking at her like she had just announced an O in Divination, but she did wonder why they were so shocked.

"Wow Hermione, that's great," Harry said, as he found himself opening a treacle tart then slipping his hand back into Draco's. He bit off a small piece and smiled at his bushy-haired friend, he was going to support her whether he thought she should be more of a help with Transfiguration or not. This earned him a grin from her, he figured nothing could ruin this for her, she was too happy how it was. But, he found himself thinking about how he was glad they had a woman for a Dark Arts professor, finally it was one that was easier to look at than Mad-Eye or Snape.

"Thanks for that, Harry, it helps oh ever so much," she said sarcastically, giving him a playful smack on the arm, but continued to smile. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. "Bugger, we're almost to Hogwarts, might as well start changing into our robes." And with that small glance, she got up, picked up her robes from the overhead storage, and sweeping past the Potions Master, which seemed weird to her because she knew he lived close to Hogwarts, why would he be on the train?

She shrugged it off as she found the compartment where Ginny was and entered, shutting the door behind her and then they both changed into their robes there and then they hung out for the last few minutes of the train ride. Harry and Draco, of course, did the same and spent the time talking and eating the handful of treats they bought when the trolley passed by, the pumpkin pasties and the one treacle tart disappeared quite quickly.

And it was ten minutes before they felt the train slow to a stop, they had reached Hogsmeade station, and so Harry and Draco walked out, hand-in-hand, then they met up with Hermione, Ginny, and Ron on the platform. Hermione smiled to herself as they heard Hagrid's familiar voice calling out, "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!" and they all got in a carriage together and felt the familiar lurch as the thestrals that they knew led them started off in a trot on their way to the huge oak doors of the main entrance.


	5. A Final Start Of Term

**CHAPTER 5: A FINAL START-OF-TERM**

They all swept into the Great Hall to find a lot of changes made to the staff that sat at the front table. Minerva McGonagall would have newly occupied the spot that was filled by a much younger woman who seemed quite comfortable with another new person beside her as Deputy Headmaster filled the spot that. McGonagall still sat at the staff table, but she resided the seat of Transfiguration professor. Another change made was the woman they had met on the train, the one they knew as Karisma Chase.

As they neared the house tables, Harry and Draco were forced to separate as Draco went to sit with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry sat with the Gryffindor gang in their usual spot. Then, all attention was brought to the front of the Great Hall as the Deputy Headmaster brought out the Sorting Hat and the three-legged stool for the students to sit on as they are Sorted. He waited patiently as the first-years carefully stepped into the hall and came to meet him at the front of the Hall.

As soon as they did, he unrolled the list of that year's first year students and began calling out their names, and as he did so that student came forth. "Adams, Hanna!" rushed excitedly to her table as she was the first Sorted student of the night and became a Hufflepuff. As she joined the table, Cho Chang could be sighted welcoming the girl to the school and to Hufflepuff, which made Hermione, who had observed Harry hadn't even glanced over at, as they had become good friends, smile ever so slightly as she nudged her raven-haired friend.

The list continued on until "Xavier, John!" was placed in Slytherin. Then, the Headmistress rose and cleared her throat. As new as she was to this job, McGonagall had given her a few pointers and she took them all to heart and used each one as she commanded the attention of all in the most possibly nice way she could. Eventually, she had the attentions of the entire Hall so she began her Start of Term speech.

"Due to the unfortunate tragedy that occurred last term and the dark times that lay ahead of us all, Minerva, whom you all know as Professor McGonagall, has asked me to take over the position of Headmistress. And of course, as she does not feel able, I have also been asked to find a Deputy Headmaster, which I have and will introduce him shortly. I am Aaliyah James, but you all shall refer to me much more formally. Professor James would do nicely, as I have started a new class here and will be teaching something to you called the Dark Arts, so you can know exactly what you're up against.

"Which brings me to my next point." She paused here, looking around at the hall full of students that weren't exactly hanging on her every word, but they were listening, and that was all she needed. Dumbledore had at least taught them _something._ "I would like to introduce the new additions to our staff for the following year. Professor Karisma Chase," she paused as Karisma rose from her chair, "has agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and after this year will become Head Nurse, due to Pomfrey's imminent retirement which will take effect after this year.

"Also," she said, gesturing to the man that sat beside her, "the new Deputy Headmaster, and a professor of another new class, which I felt was necessary, instead of it just being the club. Professor Alexander Rafferty will teach Dueling this year and if it succeeds, then it will stay for years to come." The man that sat next to her rose when she introduced him and she said with an almost direct stare at Harry, "and I would hope that most of you will be able to find my office if you need me." She looked over at the Slytherin table, then at the Ravenclaws, the Hufflpuffs, and the Gryffindors. Then, with the small smile that had appeared on her face, she said, "Dig in."

With that, she sat and so did the other two new additions to the staff, each turning their attentions to the plates before them, as did the entire hall. "Bloody hell," Ron said, stuffing half a sandwich in his mouth, "the new Headmistress is hot." Dean, Seamus, and Lee all nodded excitedly in agreement, Hermione just rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into a particularly difficult chunk of meat, and Harry, who had broken his gaze from Draco to give Ron a strange look, chuckled and shook his head.

"Ron," he said, glancing once more at Draco, almost sure he got a wink in return. He received a grunt assumed to be a 'hmm?' "Shut up and eat." Hermione giggled and covered her mouth slightly with the hand that held her fork, she had seen the look Ron shot back at Harry and it was hilarious. Ron just glared at her and made a face that said all too sarcastically, '_Oh how so dreadfully hilarious, can't believe it, shut up already'_ and returned his gaze to the full plate of food that he had just cleared.

It wasn't long before the last bit of food was cleared from the plates and then all the table settings disappeared. The Headmistress once more rose from where she sat and said, "It's finally the time you've all been waiting for. You are now dismissed to your dorms, which have already been filled with all your belongings, and of course the fluffy beds that will let you rest. Good night, I shall see those of you that signed up for my class and some of you that will find trouble all too early in the school year." After the final words left her lips, the earsplitting noise of benches scraping back filled the Hall, and the staff and students slowly filed out of it, to go to a warm bed of their own for the night.

But rest did not come so easily for one Hermione Granger and her two friends. They were in the common room in front of the crackling fire that seemed never to die out; they were talking about the summer that had seemingly vanished before their eyes. Hermione was feeling reminiscent, Harry was almost glad the summer was over, and Ron was wishing that it could be relived just a little bit, as it was after all their last summer of freedom. Currently, the topic they found themselves discussing was one they usually would not consider, it was the jobs they were considering for the future.

Hermione had told her friends she was going to get her degree in being a Potions Mistress, Ron wasn't sure what he was going to do, as he was in the shadow of his ever-so-successful brothers, and Harry was set to being an Auror. Training wasn't long, even if it was difficult, and he was more than qualified, he had managed to get into Snape's N.E.W.T. class, after all, so he was ready for the task, and the experience from facing the Dark Lord one more than one occasion would give him more than enough experience for facing Dark wizards.

Their conversation slowly drew to an end, they had run out of things to talk about and they all had become tired in the late hour, and so they dredged off into their dorms, Hermione of course trudging up the stairs to the right then to her dorm, which she shared with Ginny Weasley and Katie Bell, and Harry and Ron going to the right and then into theirs. Ron fell into a deep slumber almost instantly, and Harry found himself struggling to stay asleep, the memory of Hermione confessing her love for him even after he was with Draco was haunting his mind. Hermione herself, she stayed up for another hour talking with Ginny and Katie about the summer.

And after another half-hour passed by, the entirety of the school was asleep. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were asleep in their dorm, Cho and her roommates were as well, and all the other students and all the professors were safely at rest for the night in their rooms. Hogwarts was silent, it wouldn't last the entire night, but at least now it was, and would remain so for several hours. But far away in Little Whinging, Surrey, Harry's oversized Uncle Vernon and horse-like Aunt Petunia were wide awake in their parlor, reading the newspaper of all things, staring at one peculiar picture that seemed like it was _moving. _But they figured it would never matter, nevertheless, the person in this peculiar picture seemed rather familiar…


	6. Unexpected

_**CHAPTER 6: UNEXPECTED **_

It was the face of the strange man that burst through the fireplace three years previous to now, and the face of a strange woman was under it. As Vernon read on, he found that the man's name was Arthur Weasley; he was the father of that Randy or Robin or whatever his name was. Ron, he finally remembered, after his wife's nagging made him think of it. He continued to read and saw that the woman whose picture was underneath Arthur's was Bellatrix Lestrange and she had killed Arthur.

Not that he cared or anything, there were hardly ever any murders from the wizarding world that reached the Muggle newspapers, but Bellatrix had been classified as a danger to both worlds. Vernon shrugged it off and continued onto the sports, he was especially interested in how his favorite golfer had done in the last weekend's competition. Glancing at the page, he found his favorite golfer had disappointed his other fans. He continued on to the weather, there was some good news; it would be sunny until Wednesday.

The next morning at breakfast Ron would find out the same news by owl from his mother and by the Daily Prophet. "Bloody hell…. not him," he said, staring wide-eyed at the picture of his father and Bellatrix. "That Lestrange woman is going down, if I have to take her down myself," he growled, this was the final straw. It was bad enough that Bellatrix had killed Sirius, but now Ron's father? That was it, if Ron weren't at school he would hex her into the next century, or at least that was what he planned on doing, to comfort his now ever-present emotions.

"What now, Ron?" Harry asked as he stabbed into an omelet. If anything, he would expect something about Voldemort, considering the 'not him' comment made by his red-haired friend, but he wasn't at all ready for the answer he would receive. A letter in Molly's curvy handwriting and the Daily Prophet was shoved in front of him, nearly spilling his orange juice all over. He read the letter first; he was astounded at what he saw. The ink was smudged in a few places by what appeared to be tears, Molly must've written this last night.

_Ron,_

_I'm afraid something has happened with your father. He went on call to a raid at the Malfoy Manor, and encountered Bellatrix Lestrange. She urged him into a duel, one he lost. I'm so sorry, Ron, I'm afraid the woman killed your father. Please do make sure Ginny understands and do comfort her, it will take some time, but this time LISTEN! I will keep you updated, I promise._

_Mum_

_P.S._

_Do say hello to Harry and Hermione for me. And if you have decided to have either of them read this, let them read the editorial in the Prophet as well, as I'm sure that Skeeter woman will manage out the truth this time._

Harry smiled slightly at the last line of the note then his gaze turned to the editorial that had made the front page of the Prophet, it held quite troubling details, and Rita Skeeter had actually managed to keep to the truth, perhaps Hermione's threats to the woman got through, or maybe she felt some remorse, but whichever it was, it was exactly what had happened. Harry couldn't bear to read it, he placed both it and the letter in front of Ron, whose face matched the color of his hair, and his eyes, along with Harry's were hazy with tears.

"That's what now," he said as he repeatedly stabbed the layers of pancakes that sat piled before him with a knife, eventually getting down to the bottom, having jammed a hole through all three pancakes, the syrup oozing down to fill the newly created empty spots. He got up and went down the table a bit to see if Ginny had received the news, it turned out she had. She broke out into tears at the sight of her older brother, throwing herself into his arms. He comforted her awkwardly, slowly leading her to where he, Harry, and Hermione sat.

They continued on to their first class, all three of them had decided to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, it wouldn't hurt to have a bit more under their belt although they didn't exactly need it, after all they did have the D.A. in fifth year, even if it was discontinued in sixth year due to Harry's lessons with Dumbledore and his appointing as Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

On the way to class, Hermione found herself walking between Harry and Ron, and oddly enough, they passed Snape, which was odd as the man spent most of his time in his classroom or his office in the dungeons. They quickly shrugged it off and continued their conversation, which until the encounter had been about which new robes to wear to the Christmas Ball, which the Headmistress had decided to establish as a regular event.

When they arrived they found that Professor Chase had gotten the room to her own liking, it was decorated with pictures of different magical creatures that looked quite contorted, snapshots of wizards that appeared to be under the Imperius, due to the cloudiness of their eyes, a few that seemed to have been hit by Dark spells, and a small picture of herself sat on the soft mahogany top of the front desk, next to her name, which was spelled out in a rustic-looking cursive text that was engraved on an equally rustic length of copper.

Behind the desk sat the professor, the same curvy strawberry blonde that they had met on the train. Looking up from her attendance book and thoughtlessly striking a check into the boxes next to their names, she let a friendly smile appear on her lips. She rose from her seat, sliding her glasses off, setting them on the desk, and stated in her accented voice, "Welcome to the first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year. Please, do take a seat," and with that statement gestured to the entire empty classroom.

The trio soon occupied their usual spots in the middle of the room, and since the professor sat down when they did, she currently was in the process of finishing off a few notes for the lesson. With a casual wave of her wand, words appeared and Hermione, instantly finding them to be notes, began copying them down, then paused and urged Ron and Harry to do the same.

They did, and as they wrote, many other students had entered the classroom and had also begun to copy down the notes, although even Hermione knew that this lesson would not be purely information, Karisma would most definitely have planned hands-on lessons. Ginny, Parvati, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and all the other regulars, along with a few others that weren't identifiable and they weren't near the friends, so they didn't quite catch their names.

Karisma rose from her seat once more, and the chatter eventually died down as they all turned their gaze to the professor. "Today," she began, it had only been about twenty minutes, and considering that the bell had only just recently sounded, class was early to begin, "you will be learning the power of the Confundus charm." A slight grumble throughout the group of students signified that they thought it was too simple. "It is not as simple as you might think, it can be used in more ways than your naïve minds could ever imagine."

She now had their attention, she had had a conversation with Snape as there was no one else on the train to talk to, and she picked up a few of his tricks, which needless to say, she hoped would work. Continuing on, she said, "The Confundus charm, as I have said, can be used in many ways. Anything from stunning for an escape to stunning so that the opponent can throw you over the bridge and you can drown.

"Now, considering that wand less magic has not yet been taught here, I will be incorporating both types of magic into this year, as it is the only year I have with the lot of you. If you will take out your wands," and almost instantly, all the students were shuffling through their bags and soon, twenty seven wands were produced and at the ready, "and partner up, I don't care who with, one of you will cast the Confundus and the other will fight it nonverbally. If the defensive gets stunned, '_finite incantatem'_ will prove useful."

Karisma produced her own wand and stated, "Confundus," with a swift movement of her wand, and one of the unidentifiable students went stiff. With another casual flick of her wand, she said, "Finite incantatem," and the student returned to normal. "Begin," she stated simply, sitting down once more and watching as the students paired up and began the practical portion of the lesson.

The next forty minutes went by at a comfortable pace, and Hermione, who paired herself with Harry, leaving Ron to pair with Parvati Patil, had managed to fight off Harry's Confundus after the fourth attempt, and found further practice after attempt number twenty-three absolutely useless, as Harry also fought back Hermione's Confundus with ease.

Class was soon dismissed and they left, their next class was Dueling with Rafferty, and as soon as they were out of the door, Ron looked to Harry and said, "Bloody hell I don't know which one's better, the Headmistress or the Dueling Professor." This earned a chuckle from Harry and Hermione simply rolled her eyes, then they found the classroom and as they had before, took a seat in the middle, ready to begin. But Hermione's thoughts wandered to someone that wasn't the dueling master.

In fact, as the class continued on, the same person was in her thoughts, then she snapped out of it when Harry nudged her with the force that was anything but gentle, it was time to practice the Freezing Charm. But it didn't interest her, she breezed through the next hour, and every time he asked her what she was thinking about, only she knew and she didn't plan on telling anyone.

_**Okay so normally my cliffhangers are not this severe, but I think that if you're lucky, you'll know who's been on Hermione's mind by Chapter 8. Anyways, read and review, I'll try to get Chapter 7 up soon!**_


	7. Getting Over It

_**CHAPTER 7: GETTING OVER IT **_

Harry stared oddly at Hermione as she fiddled about with her quill, running ink all over her parchment. He raised an eyebrow and he wasn't sure if she realized that she was about to ruin the first page of the essay she had been writing for her Ancient Runes class. He had never seen her act so passive before, which slightly concerned him, causing him to reach out and slip the parchment from beneath her quill. She didn't even seem to realize it, and he bit his lip in frustration with the girl. Finally, he slid the quill from her fingertips, finally having gotten her attention.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Harry?" was the thanks he got for saving her essay, and he found himself facing a red-faced Hermione, who was rapping her fingernails furiously on the wooden desk. It was of course late at night, and the fire in the fireplace at the front of the common room had almost gone out, forcing Harry and Hermione to work and read by candlelight. She glared angrily at him, breathing very heavily, passive expression completely gone from her face.

Harry stood back, looking hurt. "Well which one would you have preferred, ink all over the bloody parchment or me taking the stuff from your hand to save your beloved essay?" he fumed back, waiting for the exact moment where she would snap, gather up her things, and storm off into her dormitory. At least then he would finally be able to go to bed, the way she had been acting all day was really starting to annoy him. He honestly hoped that she wasn't going all crazy over Ron now that she'd gone to the Quidditch match with him, then he'd have a hell of an earful from both of his best friends.

She bit her lip and averted her gaze to the door. Decisively, she swept from where she sat and walked briskly towards it, slamming the poor Fat Lady's portrait behind her, waking up all the sleeping portraits in the common room. She walked blindly, not even lighting her wand, knowing the halls around Gryffindor tower all too well, but came to a stop when she collided with something thick but oddly soft at the same time. She looked up slowly, then she found herself staring into the cold eyes of Severus Snape. Stammering, she managed out, "Why Sev….I mean, Professor Snape, do excuse me."

He scowled and let out a grunt that was supposed to be an amused laugh. In his usual sardonic tones, he replied tiredly, "Miss Granger you are insufferable in class, let alone out of it, why not do us all a favor and stay in your dormitory after hours?" He raised his eyebrow as he slowly backed away from standing so close to the girl, staring down at her almost as if he were a father chastising a five-year-old. "Thirty points from Gryffindor, and detention, yes that should do the trick. Friday. Be there at seven o' clock."

Hermione was slightly drawn back at how cold he had been. She remembered when they sat laughing (Severus actually knew how to laugh?) together at the table at the Burrow, and now he treated her like he always had. Shaking it off, she bit her lip frustratedly, really wishing that she had used the professor's wandlight to light her own wand. She managed to find her way back to Gryffindor tower (without running into another professor), then she stormed back into the common room and into her dormitory, slamming the door behind her and falling asleep horribly angry. _Damn him and his cold, heartless eyes, _she thought. _If it weren't for those furious orbs of black, he might be somewhat decent. _She shuddered at the thought, and then fell into a sleep deeper than she had known in a long time.

Ron sighed as he noticed how difficult sleep was for his raven-haired friend. Harry had been having massive relationship problems with Draco, who had only recently decided that anything around Crabbe and Goyle was not allowed, and then the rift that seemed to be growing between him and Hermione…Ron wasn't surprised that Harry tossed and turned and groaned in his sleep. His time asleep might be miserable, but his time awake and with the people that were supposed to be there for him, well, in his time awake he constantly felt betrayed.

**Sorry it's kinda short and it ends so wierdly, but I couldn't think of any other way to finish off the chapter...hey just be glad I posted it. :-) Hope you enjoyed...trying to give you all an insight on Harry's relationship with Draco and how he's handling it with Hermione and Ron...well...see you in Chapter 8! **


End file.
